Rekindling the Past
by refuted
Summary: He was leaning by the doorframe conjoining her office to his with his hands crossed lazily against his chest, holding an envelope loosely between his fingers, green eyes reflecting the light overhead. Let's runaway, he said.
1. one, we could feel alive

**Title:** Rekindling The Past

**Author:** Abigail Ang (Abygasm)

**E-mail:** followed: Book 1-7. Ignoring the Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **They're _hers_, and that's probably the only reason that's keeping me from throwing myself to the earliest plane to Europe and murdering her with my own hands. Heh.

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione need a break from everything. And goes back to Hogwarts pretending to be other students. Romance will ensue. Summary sucks, just read it.

_Go on ahead and let it fade away.   
No looking back you know the past will stay.  
It's you and me, we could get out of here.  
Jump in and go and we could drive for years.  
We could feel alive_

_(Summertime, Mae)_

"Hermione," his voice drifted inside her office making her look up from the piles of parchment scattered around her desk in the Auror Department inside the Ministry.

He was leaning by the doorframe conjoining her office to his with his hands crossed lazily against his chest, holding an envelope loosely between his fingers, green eyes reflecting the light overhead.

She raised an eyebrow in question and he smiled.

"Let's runaway."

Of all the things he could have said, running away with him is the last bit she expected. She felt her jaw drop and her eyes round like galleons.

He laughed, "That's not what I meant, Mione. What I meant was… well… you know, run away from these," he let himself inside her office and gestured towards the mess on her table. "Just… you know… for once… let's let our responsibilities slide."

She shook herself lightly and eyed him with curiously. "What are you on about, Harry?"

"I don't know… I just…"

"You're tired," Hermione finished, seeing the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm tired,"

"Well, why run away then? You can just have a day off and…"

"Because I want to!" He answered loudly, stomping his feet on the ground.

She laughed at the animosity of what he's doing, "But Harry, we need to work. We're not children anymore."

"That's just it." He said, suddenly becoming solemn, "were we ever kids? All our lives we've been forced to act as adults, practically shoving the responsibilities up our arses. Frankly speaking, I'm tired of working. Those years we spent trying to save the wizarding world instead of being hormonal children are taking their toll on me."

"You were hormonal, Harry," she joked, "your capslock self was a proof of it."

"That's not what I meant!"

Hermione giggled and sighed. She gazed on the wall to her left and saw her enchanted calendar flashing the appointments she needed to attend, and then she let herself examine the paperwork piled on her desk.

She looked up and saw him smirking. _He knows he won. Again._

"Well, we can't just leave, can we?" she reasoned out, throwing down the quill she's been holding.

He grinned brightly, perched himself on the edge of her desk and handed her the envelope.

She read it silently and groaned loudly. It was a note from Minister Shacklebolt, granting them both a month off. "You knew I'd agree with you, didn't you?"

He nodded and flashed a toothy smile. _He really is excited, isn't he?_

"What do you suppose we do for a month starting tomorrow?"

"Do you still have your Hogwarts uniforms?"

She nodded, not following what he was on about.

"Excellent!" he yelled, punching the air, "I think I know just what to do."

--

**AN:** Hey, how was it? It's my first H-Hr fic and I need a co-author because I have the tendency to have writer's block just after I assume that I wouldn't. If you're interested, message me. Thanks.

Oh and reviews? They pretty much make my day.


	2. two, chances to turn it around

_Take these chances to turn it around_

_Let's take these chances we'll make it somehow_

_And take these chances and turn it around_

Just turn it around 

_(When It Rains, Paramore)_

"You've both gone mad, haven't you?" Ron laughed loudly as they made their way down the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place towards the floo network. They have been sharing the house since Voldemort's eradication from the world two years ago and Harry, being well… Harry, shared the ownership among the three of them refusing to take no for an answer.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Hermione said without looking at Ron. They silently walked towards the fireplace and stood in front of it.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Ron?" Harry asked, fixing his Gryffindor tie. Harry and Hermione were both in their old Hogwarts uniform, both resized to fit their new adult bodies thanks to her.

Ron looked at them incredulously. "What? Come with you and risk being voted off as captain of the Cannons? No, thanks, mate. But, what I don't understand is why you need to ask McGonagall to change your appearances?"

Harry sighed loudly to this. "Because taking a break means no staring at the scar and pointing at her signature hair, Ron," he explained for what seemed to be the millionth time.

He nodded, still looking unconvinced. "You better go now, though, I expect she's waiting for you two."

The two nodded and Harry motioned Hermione to go first. She stepped inside and drew a handful of floo powder, "Ronald, please, please promise me that you'd stop yourself from letting this place grow as a rubbish bin." She didn't wait for his response as she yelled "Headmistress' office, Hogwarts!"

Harry clapped Ron's back, "Well, mate, you and Luna have the house for yourselves. But Hermione and I won't appreciate being uncles and aunts yet."

"What's that suppose—" Ron said when Harry grabbed a fistful of powder and followed Hermione.

"I should be the one telling them those," he whispered when his best friends were gone.

"So, Mr. Potter, you shall be Mr. Melvin Evans and Ms. Granger shall be Ms. Harmony Davis. You were both from an exclusive wizarding school here in Scotland. If someone will ask about it, you will both answer that you cannot give details about the said school. Now, you will both act as if I sorted you properly to Gryffindor here inside my office" she smiled, seeing the faces of her students sitting in front of her table. "You'd both be in your Seventh years and the rules would still apply."

The two sat side by side on the couch that Headmistress McGonagall conjured, the old Heads of Hogwarts peering down at them and smiling. Professor Dumbledore was giving them one of his twinkling looks, as if he knew this was coming.

"So, let's start with the transformation. What do you want, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stood up and thought for a moment. "I want, uhm," it was hard for her to think of something. Of course the first thing that came to her mind was STRAIGHT HAIR but it feels like she's trying to be someone she's not. 'That's the point,' she thought. Rolling her eyes inwardly.

"Erm, straight brown hair, brown eyes, err, it's up to you,"

McGonagall waved her wand in intricate patterns and Hermione changed right before their eyes. She grew an inch shorter, her hair was dirty blonde, her eyes were greenish brown and she has this sort of Italian feel. Then, the woman faced Harry, gesturing for him to stand up and explain what he wants to look like.

"Hermione?" he asked tentatively, wanting her say in the matter. He saw her shrug and can almost hear her say 'I don't know, Harry, I like you the way you are,' he smiled before eyeing his teacher and saying "Up to you, Professor."

A moment later, he was standing there with blue eyes, brown hair and his glasses, he noticed, weren't needed. His vision was perfect. He whipped around and saw Hermione looking at appraisingly.

"What do you think, Mione?"

The girl grinned, "You look… err… good."

"Right," Professor McGonagall said with her usual stiff tone, "You can change into yourselves if you want to, _finite incantatem_ would do fine. Here are you time tables," she said before handing them a parchment each, "I'd properly introduce you in during dinner, now off you go to your dormitories,"

--

**AN:** this chapter is basically an explanation of sorts, yep, and now I shall continue on. Thanks, btw, for the reviews, favs and alerts. I'm still looking for a co-author. Abygasm[atgmail[dotcom, aye?


	3. three, we are finally free tonight

**Done by: **lalalaharryxhermione

**Beta-d by: **abygasm

_Throw it away. Forget yesterday._

_We'll make the great escape._

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn, Let it die_

Cause we are finally free tonight 

_(Great Escape, Boys Like Girls)_

When Harry and Hermione arrived in the common room, they went straight to their favorite place; the big maroon colored chairs by the fire. When they got there they saw a first year. "Hi" Harry said nicely

"Hi" the first year said shyly

"What year are you in?" Hermione asked

"First year; what about you two?" He said plainly

"Seventh year." Harry said

"I never have seen you in the school before. The seventh years usually hang out in this spot, which is why I'm here now. I come here everyday during first year free period. It's the only time I get this spot." The boy explained

"Oh, I see." Hermione said "Well we're transfer students from Scotland."

"Oh" the 1st year said calmly.

"So where are your friends at?" asked Harry politely

"Down by the lake." He explained

"Don't you wanna go with them?" Hermione asked

"No, not really" the first year paused then started to explain why "I have to do the potion's essay because Professor Kensington wouldn't even give us Gryffindors a break, he's really a pain. But the seventh years told us we were lucky because this old professor… what's his name again? Oh yeah, Snape… Well, they said he was known as the Gryffindor Nightmare. And he really did hate Harry Potter."

"Oh really" Hermione said, catching Harry's eyes.

"Yeah Harry Potter; have you heard of him?" the first year asked.

"Harry? Green eyes, lighting bolt, Chosen One? Yeah, I guess we've heard of him." Hermione said winking at Harry

"Uh… Just some stuff about the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harry said nervously

"Well, he and his friends are Hogwarts legends. We call them the 'Golden Trio'. They found the Sorcerers' Stone in their first year. In the second year they found the Chamber of Secrets, and used Polyjuice Potion to get into the Slytherin House. In the third year they proved that a killer was really innocent and who really turned in the Potters to the Dark Lord. In the forth year he won the Tri-Wizard Champion, and fought the Dark Lord. Then they created the D.A. and fought the Dark Lord again in the fifth year. In the sixth year he went on a trip to find some horcruxes with the headmaster Dumbledore. I'm not sure about that, though. Some seventh years were talking about it and I just heard. When they were in seventh year, they fought the Dark Lord again and destroyed the horcruxes." The first year explained

"Wow!" Harry tried to sound amused. "How do you know about these?"

"Nothing stays hidden in the Gryffindor Tower. And can you believe it? Harry Potter may have sat here, on this very chair I'm sitting on?"

"Err, that's awesome, isn't it?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh well if you don't mind. I think I'll head off to dinner early, so I can finish this essay tonight." The first year explained

"Wait" Hermione said. "We didn't get your name."

"Darren Jacobs" he said before walking out

"Okay, well, bye." Said Hermione

"Yeah maybe we can talk later after you finished your essay." Said Harry after Darren left Harry turned to Hermione "Wait here" before going to the boys' dorm to get his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map

When he came back, Hermione noticed that Harry had two things in his hands.

He trudged down the stairs and stopped in front of Hermione, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and eyed the cloak. "You brought it?"

"Of course I brought it," he replied incredulously. "It wouldn't be Hogwarts without the cloak. I also brought the map."

"Okay so where are we going?"

"Just get under the cloak." He said before pulling Hermione under the cloak, then walking out of the portrait with her.

They were now sitting by the lake, under their favorite tree, hidden amongst the other students. Harry threw off the invisibility cloak and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks," he said, his voice muffled by Hermione's hair.

"For what?"

He let go and said "All that stuff Darren just said; I couldn't have done it without you or Ron. Just… thank you, Hermione"

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry again shortly. "You're welcome, Harry."

"Hey why don't we change back to Harry and Hermione now?"

She shrugged and drew out her wand, cautiously looking around to see if people were minding them. When she finally concluded that everyone were too busy doing their own businesses, she eyed Harry as if asking him if he wants to be the one to end the spell.

He smiled at her and pocketed his wand. "You're always the good one with spells, Hermione. You do it."

"Thanks, Harry, you're not bad yourself," she beamed and pointed her wand towards Harry before doing the same with her. 

"Wow Hermione! That was amazing." Harry smiled, noticing the nonverbal way of it.

She grinned before plopping down the damp grass, "why'd you bring us here, Harry?"

"Because," he said before sitting beside Hermione, "it's weird talking to a Hermione who doesn't look like Hermione. AND I… well… just to talk…"

"It's feels great, actually. I mean, moments like these are rare nowadays, I mean, it feels great that no one here gawked at us, right?"

"Yeah,"

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Old times here at Hogwarts." Harry explained simply. "Do you remember the walk we did here back in Fourth Year?"

"Yeah, we did have good times here, didn't we?" Hermione said, her eyes staring at the lake. "And not just here, all around Hogwarts actually."

"Like the time we were going back to the common room, and the stair case changed, and we found Fluffy?"

"Hahaha, Yeah, we almost got busted by Filch." Hermione laughed

"And what about the first trip to Hogwarts, when you were looking for Neville toad, and Ron was trying to do magic, but you ended up fixing my glasses." Said Harry grinning at the memory.

"Yeah, and what about the time when we thought that Snape was jinxing your broom so I set his cloak on fire." Hermione said

"Yep, it was the wrong person, but you still managed to save my life." Harry said while laughing a little

"What about in our third year you used the invisibility cloak to beat up Draco when he was messing with me and Ron."

"Ha! That was funny." Harry said before pausing.

They sat there silently for a moment, enjoying the comfortable silence enjoying there until Harry smiled and reached for her hand.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I was just thinking that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and Ron." Harry said, his eyes traveling from the setting sun towards Hermione's eyes.

"Listen Harry, I told you already it's no problem." Hermione said reassuringly

"I know. I know. I was just thinking the first time we became friends."

"You mean the time when I almost got killed by the troll in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, Ron was talking about me that is why I ended up there." Hermione explained

"Ummm, did I ever apologize for that?"

"Yes you did." Hermione said

"You know I'm really glad you're my friend Hermione. It's funny when me and Ron saved you from that troll, I thought that I was going to be the one saving your life, but as it turned put you saved my life many time, and for that I am truly grateful." Harry explained

"I know Harry," Hermione said "now it's almost dinner so let's get back to our disguises, and head off."

"Yeah, but I have to stop at the dorms first." Harry explained.

"Okay" Hermione said then turned them back to the seventh years. Then walked back to the dorms.

**AN: **So you guys, I found myself a co-author: **lalalaharryxhermione**Yep, she's awesome. Oh and if you want something to happen… ANYTHING AT ALL, let me know. I want your suggestions, you guys. Kthnx. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
